Published European Patent Application 108,565 relates to compounds of general formula ##STR1## and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts where R.sup.1 is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical with 8-30 carbon atoms, the radicals R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are the same or different and are hydrogen or lower alkyl radicals or where the group NR.sup.2 R.sup.3 R.sup.4 represents a cyclic ammonium group and n has the values 0 or 1. These compounds are said to have an anti-tumor effect and a fungus-inhibiting effect.